


Jingle Bell Rock

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Ficmas 2018, Holiday Music, Loneliness, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the ninth day of Fic-mas, Flynny gave to me:"Turn off the Fucking music!"





	Jingle Bell Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Wynonna/Nicole meeting and falling for each other (in a world where Waverly isn't involved). I feel like they'd understand each other's angst on a level that bubbly Waverly doesn't quite understand (not that she's not angsty in her own way, just not the "family disappointment" way...)

         It’s not that she _hated_ Christmas, you know? She just had a slightly lower tolerance for festive cheer; at least the kind that didn’t come in a glass. And it’s not that she was _bothered_ by the music blaring through her walls 24/7 since Thanksgiving… no. It was _definitely_ that she was bothered by the music blaring through her walls 24/7 since Thanksgiving. She’d cut her neighbor some slack the first few days; thought she must be decorating or some shit people do this time of year. And she had a fairly nice voice – but who the fuck wants to hear their neighbor singing a feminist version of “Santa Baby” at three a.m.? Respectable people were passed out by then.

         So when “Jingle Bell Rock” came on for the third time that day, Wynonna had had enough. She threw on the first sweater she saw, which may or may not have been hers, and marched next door. Her polite knocking was too quiet to be heard over the music so she kicked the door until someone came to answer. She wasn’t sure what she expecting, but a tall, thin redhead wearing a reindeer sweater, probably wasn’t it. Despite hating stereotypes, she had kind of expected an old spinster type lady to answer the door. Which is probably why Wynonna found herself accepting an offer for Hot Coco and cookies and not chewing her out for the music like she’d planed.

         Nicole, that’s what ginger introduced herself as, was new to the area and less in love with the holiday than Wynonna expected. There was a sad little Charlie Brown tree in the corner, one strand of lights around the window and two stockings nailed above the fireplace. There were no hideous Santas, no fake snow, no tiny figurines or glittery red dishes too nice to use…

         Nicole watched her carefully as she surveyed the apartment. Wynonna could feel her eyes on her as Nicole turned down her music, but she still found herself searching for the hidden “Crazy Christmas Lady” decorations. She glanced over at Nicole, who met her eye with a questioning look.

         “Have to admit Red, this was not what I was expecting your apartment to look like.”

         Nicole chuckled a little, shaking her head as she set about making the promised Coco. “Oh yeah? And what was it that you were expecting?”

         “I don’t know. Just with the amount of Christmas music you listened to, I expected more… Christmas.”

         Nicole turned to look at her, leaning against the counter. She seemed to be sizing Wynonna up or maybe Wynonna was just paranoid.

         “What is it that you do, Wynonna?”

         “Um… I catch bad guys that skip bail and send them back to jail.”

         Nicole murmured in response before looking down at her feet.

         “Then you’ll understand what I’m about to say.” She looked back up at Wynonna as she continued. “I’m a cop. And this should be the happiest time of year, but it’s not. Not when you’re still making domestic calls, or responding to muggings and robberies…”

         She stopped when the kettle whistled, but Wynonna knew she had more to say. “We hand out gifts to children, socks and food to the homeless, but it doesn’t ever feel like enough.”

         She tipped the bottle of Bailey’s towards Wynonna who nodded, before pouring a generous amount into both of their mugs. Adding a few marshmallows to each, she handed one of the mugs over and gestured towards the couch.

         “When I come home from work, I have a hard time shaking off the melancholy this time of year, so I play the happiest music I can think of and dance around in my Christmas pjs until I start to feel normal again.”

         “So is this something I can expect to keep happening until Christmas?” Wynonna was asking seriously, but they both understood the jest hiding beneath her words.

         “Probably New Year, if we’re being honest.”

         Wynonna groaned, making Nicole laugh. The sound was so beautiful, honest and unrestrained, that Wynonna found herself wanting to make it happen again.

 

* * *

 

         Two hours and three Bailey’s later, Nicole had some how managed to convince Wynonna to dance along with her to the Christmas music. They’d spent the last few hours talking about everything, even topics they both generally tried to avoid. Wynonna found herself explaining how she often felt like the family disappointment, even though she had a good paying job and had stayed (mostly) out of trouble for years now. Nicole told her about the loneliness of not having any family around the holidays and how she wouldn’t be working on Christmas this year, which meant she’d probably spend the day drunk and alone eating take out at binge watching the Hallmark Chanel. Before they knew it, Wynonna found herself offering to take Nicole to her family’s Christmas and Nicole found herself saying yes. Maybe it was the Bailey’s talking, but both women thought it might be nice not to feel alone on the holidays this year.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
